Akatsuki: Reborn A New
by AceDarknix74
Summary: What started a simple goal to protect humanity, turned out to be destructive for humanity. 14 years later 4 teenagers enter Konohagakure with their own motives but a similar goal. Make the title Akatsuki, bring hope to their people and fear to their enemies. Especially in times when the line is very unclear. Al with the help of a little snake. Boruto/Oc/Synthetic Humans/Bashing
1. 0: Prologue

**Boruto, a series that has great potential and one that I extremely like and I believe has a lot of potential in the future years of the series. But a revolving topic in the series so far has been; Living up the legends of your predecessors, DNA, and Peace.**

 **But the topic that has interested me the most was the DNA aspect and the creation of Mitsuki as a whole. So I decided to write a series about it in my own twisted ways.**

 **A few disclaimers, this is not a self insert story. Trust me when I say I'm nowhere close to the protagonist personality wise.**

 **My second disclaimer is that Naruto's Manga chapter 699 and Boruto the Movie have a 15 year time skip. But for the anime at the current date of this post we are close to that point but nobody knows just how close. So for the sake of trying to keep the timeline in check, I'll say the anime is taking place 14 years after the timeskip.**

 **I hate writing on every chapter I don't own the Naruto/Boruto because the site is called fanfiction and if I was the owner or co owners I wouldn't waste my time being on here.**

 **This is just my opinion, the Uzumaki Clan despite what anyone may say to me. Is the most wasted potential of a Clan inside of Naruto/Boruto series. Just keep that in mind.**

 **And finally, if Danzo could somehow get the DNA of Hashirama Senju easily the most sought after DNA in the Naruto universe. Honestly Orochimaru getting the DNA he gets isn't that far fetched.**

 **That is all for disclaimers your welcome, but feel free to criticize however way you'd like. I'll be responding to all Pm's and reviews I get in the beginning of each chapter after this one. With that being said let's get straight into this.**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

* * *

 _In a world filled of humans where the majority of the population are ninja, using an almost magical type of energy called Chakra to make multiple copies of themselves. To creating dragons of elements from simple hand signs. Even in times of Peace between all 5 nations there will never be eternal peace. Only the wise and the smart know that._

 _A certain Sannin Orochimaru has never been truly adopting of the idea of Peace after the 4th Great Ninja War. As Peace lowers one guard, lowering ones guard leaves you vulnerable, being vulnerable leads to being hurt, and being hurt causes the need for vengeance._

 _Orochimaru himself knows this most, so he never stopped in his experiments especially his experiments revolving around DNA. Inside of his base Orochimaru is walking in thought about what he could try to his experiments of DNA._

"Well thinking about it now... I always wondered how it would be to have a child." Orochimaru overhears Karin says coming from his lab. His train of thought is broken as his eyes come off of the floor and up at the open door as the lights of blue are coming off the door.

Orochimaru walks to the door as sees Karin sitting on his desk moving his files and papers in an orderly fashion. While Suigetsu and Jugo are next to each other in front of her simply talking.

"And you think you'd be a good mother?!" Suigetsu says laughing. Jugo looks on passively between the two as Karin glares at him while he continues. "Karin, you'd probably kill your kid for crying too loud." Jugo crosses his arms shaking his head in disagreement.

"I disagree Karin would make an excellent mother, the only one to cause self harm to their own child here would be you without a doubt." Jugo says looking at Suigetsu as Karin stops her glaring at Suigetsu sighing looking to the ceiling.

"But there's only one problem though." Karin says getting lost in thought as Suigetsu smirks trying to imagine her thoughts. "What that Sasuke won't be the father of said child?" Suigetsu says.

"Well yeah... wait what?!" Karin shouts getting flustered as her brain fully processed what Suigetsu said. "You know what whatever, and no it isn't that bastard. The problem is I want my offspring to be a full blooded Uzumaki to carry my clans traditions and legacy. Yeah Naruto is an Uzumaki but he isn't full blooded and doesn't know all that much if anything about the Uzumaki Clan." Karin replies with hind of sadness and sorrow dripping through her voice at the idea of her Clans pure longevity dying completely.

"You know that gives me an idea" Orochimaru says finally making his presence known to the three of them. Suigetsu is the only one that jumps as Orochimaru somehow managed to get the drop on him and scare him.

"After all this time and something will just never change will they Suigetsu?" Orochimaru says as he walks over to his computer as he starts typing and going through files.

"Lord Orochimaru, if you don't mind me asking what idea did you come up with?" Jugo says. "Well Karin has done a lot for me and for all you." He says stepping away from his computer walking over to the corner of the room and pulls out a drawer. This drawer of room has blood stored in small tubes in an organised fashion.

"And even this old evil soul can grant miracles." He says looking at the computer screen which has labels for each tube. "Miracle?" Karin says sounding confused but has a strand of hope. "What is your twisted and evil idea of a miracle?"

Orochimaru picks up two tubes in both hands walking over back to his computer. "Well from what I overheard from you Karin, you'd want to preserve your clans genes and DNA. Luckily for you I have a little DNA of both Nagato Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ok it's just DNA right?... so how is that suppose to be a miracle for me?" Karin asked sounding very unimpressed by Orochimaru at the moment. "Well let me get to work and all of you leave, I should be done in the next hour or so." He says smiling at the three of them as they all look at each other as Jugo shrugs.

"Let's go" He orders them,"Give him his privacy to work." Suigetsu and Karin look at him before nodding.

 _That what exact time limit was granted for Orochimaru, an hour. During the hour Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo all talked and thought about Orochimaru was truly doing by himself until a knocking was heard._

Suigetsh gets up from the wooden chair he was sitting on stretching as he got up. He walks towards the door and places his hands on the doorknob opening the door and answers.

"I only wish to speak to Karin in my lab" Orochimaru says as Karin nods getting up doing the similar stretching retuine as Suigetsu before following Suigetsu back to his lab.

"I feel you will be very happy with my results, and you should be grateful for reverse engineering skills." Orochimaru says not wanting his favor to be for nothing.

"Reverse engineering?" Karin says to him not comprehending what he means by that with now a million things running through her head while blindly walking around the base with Orochimaru.

As the two step into the lab, Karin shrieks but quickly covers her mouth on what she is seeing. Inside of the 2 of the three test tubes are babies floating due to the fluid inside the tube.

"Lord Orochimaru... what on earth?" Karin starts stuttering on her words as Orochimaru looks at her genuine confused and somewhat concerned face and smiles.

"Well I was starting to think, you wanted a child to continue your clans legacy that is slowly dying in purity. Well the same can be said about both Jugo and that idiot Suigetsu Clan's. So I decided to use DNA from Jugo and Suigetsu respectively, but I've added minor DNA to each of them. For Jugo's daughter, being the female Jugo would have had affinities for Water, Earth, and Wind. Being the person I am I tried my hardest to give her the DNA of Hashirama Senju already having affinities for Water and Earth the two requirements for most Wood Style users."

"Is that how that works?! Because you're making it sound way too easy and that everyone can do it. And doesn't everyone want Hashirama's power so why don't you just infuse it with yourself?" Karin says as Orochimaru responds to her admittedly.

"Well not all cells are compatible, and let's just say that most people after my plentiful time spent doing research. Hashirama's cells and DNA aren't compatible with the average person which is why not even descendants from his own Clan example Tsunade, isn't a Wood Style user because even being from his lineage his Wood Style cells aren't compatible." Orochimaru says explaining to Karin who is slowly understanding a little bit better.

"But ignoring the topic of Jugo's daughter, Suigetsu's son is a lot more clustered when it comes to DNA of people. That child has the DNA of Suigetsu, Yagura Karatachi, a little bit of Kisame, and finally Zabuza. Or to sum it up the future Demon of the Mist, if this guy doesn't become the best Swordsman I'll be mad."

Karin looks at the tubes then back and Orochimaru. "Ok well what about my child, or did you get lost in your mad scientist antics that you forgot all about me?!" Karin says annoyed and pissed.

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Orochimaru says not even looking her way. "That reminds you of what exact-" Karin starts before getting knocked out by one of Orochimaru's snake clones.

"Times of peace is really making everyone weaker isn't it, I really hope to change that for my next generation atleast." Orochimaru states out loud picking up a vaccine and injecting it into Karin's neck.

"Hopefully you wake up soon Karin" Orochimaru says as he picks her up and takes her out the lab as his snake clone continues his work for him until he returns.

* * *

 _2 months later_

* * *

The sounds of machinery working and going off is going in the background is extremely profound. Karin slowly opens her eyes letting light slowly creep in as her eyes start to burn from not opening them for so long.

She fully opens her eyes as she notices she is in the infirmary, next to her are rows of beds and in front of her is a glass door. Through the glass door an outline of a human being can be seen but not clearly due to the one way mirror.

The figure moves and the door next to the window opens revealing Orochimaru. "Glad to see that you're finally awake, Karin." Orochimaru says giving his signature way too nice smile.

Karin sits forward and tilts her body so her feet is off to the side of the bed facing Orochimaru directly. "Why do I feel so hot, and my body..." Karin says stretching her arms out infront of her and inspecting other points in her body while talking.

"Why does my body feel so heavy while looking relatively the same?!" Karin says now looking into the snakes eyes glaring. "It's because you're pregnant Karin, plain and simple."

Karin eyes widen in shock remembering all that happened before she 'fell' asleep. "I'm pregnant... but how?" She says softly and confused looking down.

As Orochimaru gets prepared to answer Karin's head jumps to conclusions way too fast. "Wait a second mother fucker! If I'm pregnant that means while I was knocked out someone must have had sex with me while I was asleep, isn't that right?! You're fucking disgusting and revolting!" Karin shouts.

The creaking of the door opening can be heard once again as Jugo and Suigetsu enter the room. "Trust me Karin, no such actions were taken place as not even I would allow that to take place." Jugo responds to her as Karin doesn't question it any further seeing the look on his face.

"Did you both put Miharu, and Yukasumi down to sleep?" Orochimaru asks the two as they both nod, meanwhile Karin is confused. "Miharu... and Yukasumi...? Are we having visitors or something?"

"I thought you said you told her Lord Orochimaru?" Suigetsu says to the snake. "I did but it wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't remember everything yet, but I think she'll eventually connect the two hopefully."

"What am I suppose to be connecting?!" Karin says really not appreciating being left out of the loop as Jugo sighs. "Miharu is the name of my Daughter and Yukasumi is the name of Suigetsu son."

"Your daughter and son..." Karin says completely at a lost for words as Orochimaru smirks heavily. "What can I say even a bad guy can grant miracles."

* * *

 _7 months later (Flashback)_

* * *

"Orochimaru you're a fucking deadman you here me?! I'm gonna rip that fucking black heart right out of you if its the last thing I fucking do!" Karin shouts as she's been giving death threats to Orochimaru for the last 5 hours of being in labor.

"Now now Karin sweetheart that is no way to be talking right now is it? Just push a little bit more." Orochimaru says trying to sweet talk her to calm her down. Jugo grabs Karin's hand as she instantly starts to grip it tightly before pushing again.

"Suigetsu I'm going to need your help." Orochimaru orders him as Suigetsu picks up his head from the floor as makes his way next to Orochimaru. "On my signal I'm going to need you to create a water prison just on Karin's face."

Suigetsu is taken off guard by the task. "And why is that exactly, isn't that a bit dangerous?" He asks him. "She's about to pop and I don't need Miharu and Yukasumi hearing her screams waking them up then have to deal with 3 crying babies."

Karin stops pushing collecting her breath and strength as Suigetsu is ready to perform the jutsu at any moment.

"Karin you're extremely close just keep pushing, actually this just might be your last one." Orochimaru says as Karin listens as her strength is finally back as she prepares herself mentally for one final push.

"Here goes nothing!" Karin shouts as she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes pushing as hard as she can. Orochimaru can see the head pop out,"Suigetsu now!" He orders of the man who goes through the hand signs as fast as possible.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!" (Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu) Suigetsu shouts as a bubble of water appears around Karin's head as her chakra levels spike and her screams are muffled as she keeps pushing with all of her might.

After 5 exhausting hours, crying baby falls in Orochimaru's hands perfectly. Like tiny strands of red hairs can be seen upon the baby's boys hair as Orochimaru determines the sex of the baby instantly.

"So how is?..."Suigetsu asks releasing the Water Prison around Karin as she breathes heavily from lack of oxygen and stress."He, how is he and everything seems to be normal from the looks of things."

Jugo releases Karins hands and changing the physical form of his hand to a blade. "Shall I do the honors?" He asks Orochimaru who turns to look at the calm man and nods in agreement.

"Permission granted." Orochimaru says as Jugo cuts the umbilical cord as precisely as possible. Suigetsu picks up his water bottle and starts drinking for about 10 seconds before putting the water down.

"Suiton: Mizu Soujuu" (Water Style: Water Manipulation) Suigetsu says as his right arm turns into water and he uses the water to clean the baby boy as the water wraps around his body and spins cleaning him to the best of his abilities slowly raising him in the air.

Once Suigetsu is done the water drops to the floor as the baby boy falls but lands in Orochimaru's towel he had prepared for the babies decent back down. "Can I have my baby?!" Karin shouts as the baby eyes twitch hearing its mother's voice.

Orochimaru walks to Karin's left side of the bed with the baby boy in his arm, Karin extends her arms to take her child from the old snake as he gives over possession over the boy.

Karin brings the child to her chest as his eyes twitch once more. "Jugo how is the boys chakra?" Orochimaru asks wanting to make sure his experiment was a success. Jugo closes his eyes as he feels the babies chakra pool flowing throughout his body. An visual representation of the color gold fills Jugo's mind.

"His chakra is normal for a newborn, but there is something strange about his chakra. The color of his chakra is Gold. Which is strange as most Chakra is a light blue."

Orochimaru looks at the baby and smirks at the news of his chakra color. "So Karin did you have any names for a baby boy?" Orochimaru asks Karin as she's staring at her baby happily.

"Well I planing on naming a baby boy Kyouki, which means sound of hope." Karin says smiling really liking that name. "I assume that goes with the idea that he'll be the one to hopefully rebuild the purity of the Uzumaki Clan?" Jugo asks Karin who looks at him nodding.

The baby starts to cry as the little Chakra the boy has comes around him in a pure gold flowing colour. "His chakra, it feels... warm." Karin says holding the baby in her arms admiring her child.

The baby boys eyes twitch before they open and surprise Orochimaru greatly. "His eyes... they're..." Suigetsu says almost studdering on his words but nobody can blame him as the sight is something very interesting.

"Gold..." Orochimaru says as Karin looks at her little baby boy. "Wow they're so beautiful and charming... I know the perfect name for you now. Kyouki Kin Uzumaki, the Golden boy bringing the sound of hope." Karin says as everyone nods with the choosing of the name.

Surprisingly the baby stops crying and his eyes slowly revert to a calming topaz blur colour similar to Karin and other pure blooded Uzumaki's. "Quite amazing if I say so myself." Jugo says taking a liking into the boy.

"Agreed... agreed in deed." Orochimaru says licking his lips smirking happily.

* * *

 _Flashback End; Enter Present_

* * *

 _To really think that it has been Fourteen years since then is crazy to even think about. Kyouki has grown up so much along side of Miharu, and Yukasumi, and with the addition of Orochimaru's child Mitsuki. They've all grown into great human beings._

 _Yukasumi has become an excellent swordsman and very profound in Suiton but that isn't much of a surprise with his father being Suigetsu. He is currently trying his best to learn Raiton to get better at the cutting power with his sword, Iryūjon Sword of Illusion._

 _That sword has a powerful level of Genjutsu but something Yukasumi is horrible at so he isn't been truly utilising the sword to its best ability. Yukasumi is definitely Suigetsu's child being told of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist at an early age and their legacy and history._

 _Suprisingly Yukasumi doesn't want to posses any of the swords like everyone thought that he would. Instead he wants new legendary swordsman to control the 7 blades and come at him at once to the death._

 _A very... interesting child and is no doubt that he's the offspring of Suigetsu. On a more graceful note... sometimes let's talk about one of my favorites Miharu._

 _Miharu has just recently been able to use Mokuton thankfully, as it seems Orochimaru's about Mokuton being related to Earth and Water style affinities is extremely good that my research wasn't in vain._

 _She's also very profound into Nature transformation and Sage Chakra just like her father. Only problem is Miharu is just like her father, she hates fighting and doesn't like practicing or training. Which I don't blame on her, she's a cute and smart girl and could have a lot of other things going for her outside of being a Shinobi._

 _Then there's Kyouki, who really is a pure blooded Uzumaki and makes me proud to be my son. From a young age Kyouki was interested in his family background and liked knowing the history of the world he lived in._

 _So with the help of Orochimaru, we both told Kyouki everything about the Uzumaki Clan along with his ancestors and their motives and ideals. Growing up he was very serious because of that I think and is always discussing with himself who has the better perspective of ideals between Nagato and Naruto while both being Uzumaki's._

 _But, sadly if it were up to me I don't think Kyouki should become a Shinobi as he refuses to use Elemental Ninjutsu. But I don't know why and nobody else does either._

 _The only thing Kyouki has at the moment is his above average work of Fuinjutsu the art of Seals. Being an Uzumaki he wanted to learn all about seals so Orochimaru decided to teach them to him as nobody else had any knowledge of them besides him._

 _Now Kyouki has far surpassed Orochimaru when it comes to knowledge in Fuinjutsu, so he only uses Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and a little of Ninjutsu in combat. His primary way of fighting is Fuinjutsu or Taijutsu._

 _To think... they have grown up so fast and have already left for Konoha. I don't know the reason why they're going as Orochimaru said something about "Those kids can no longer progress in our darkness" Whatever the hell that means._

 _I just wish for their safety that's all. That's all I ever want with these kids, along side Suigetsu, Jugo, and Orochimaru I raised these kids with the only exception being Mitsuki._

 _But I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, they should have reached Konohagakure by now... please something or someone watch over them._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konohagakure_

* * *

"Yes we have arrived." Mitsuki says to a snake in his ear looking over Konohagakure as 3 people stand next to him from the cliff top. "So this is Konoha, everything looks so peaceful even at night." A boy says sounding very disappointed and crossing his hands.

"Yukasumi shut up, there isn't anything you ever like. You're just like your father, bashful and stupid." Miharu says as Yukasumi turns and glares at her with his arms crossed.

"Yes... as you wish." Mitsuki says finally finishing as the snake next to his ear wraps around his arms before going back into his clothes. "Is the mission still a go?" Kyouki says in a serious tone of voice as all eyes are on him.

"Yes our task is relatively the same for all of us, minus yours actually." Mitsuki says as Kyouki turns and looks to him sighing. "Well what changed?"

"Your task is to follow the original plan, but..." Mitsuki says as a heavy wind picks up and conversation between them filled with emotions start to build and as the wind dies so does their talk.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. If that's really Orochimaru's wishes so be it, but for now let's focus on the main target at hand. Boruto Uzumaki." Kyouki says as they all nod together.

A/N: Fairly lengthy chapter, I could have kept going but it wasn't really necessary in my opinion.


	2. 1: Introducing Akatsuki

**Ok prologue done, on to the first chapter of this story. Also in my lifetime I noticed people will never ask a question or review in the actual reviews. But instead reply or ask me in my PM's.**

 **So to answer 2 questions I received. The reason why I made the last chapter be a prologue and not technically Chapter 1 is the following. In literature the first chapter sets the setting, scene, mood, and overall expectations for the rest of the story.**

 **Yeah last chapter wasn't that chapter, it was simply the reason why everything came to be and not going into any major detail at all. Also last chapter made no sense to the title as most of you will be confused at the name Akatsuki wasn't mentioned once.**

 **Which this chapter will change that a bit hopefully for you all. And to answer the Guest Reviewer who stated they would have liked it Kyouki to only have Naruto's DNA and not include Nagato's as it would have been an easier process to take Minato's DNA out of Naruto's DNA coding.**

 **Ok not throwing any form of disrespect, but that's even dumber. Orochimaru even being able to mess with DNA on this level is an ass pull and a heavy one at that. So to assume that he can change the DNA of a person with the sample being blood, then having Minato's DNA which is an ass pull. Then to have the technology available to compare and contrast the difference between the two and now exactly how to take Minato's DNA out of Naruto's. Mind you DNA is coded in the blood so your basically playing with blood, he has a better chance of learning how to fly without Ninjutsu than doing shit at an atom level like that.**

 **Anyway rant done, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (P.S. This is Boruto Episode 5 if you want to know the time this takes place)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Talk With The Hokage; Introducing Akatsuki

* * *

 ** _It is early morning in Konohagakure. Birds are chirping, adults and children alike just getting out the house. A peaceful day, nothing out of the ordinary._**

 _Konohagakure... it certainly is different from the descriptions given to us by Orochimaru and mom._ Kyouki thinks to himself walking throughout the village with his two companions.

"This village is so nice and beautiful! It's nothing like Orochimaru's hideout." Miharu says as there are stars in her eyes and they start to sparkle. Yukasumi and Kyouki are walking at Miharu's sides looking like bodyguards. Kyouki loses his train of thought as Miharu starts pointing out all the landmarks.

"Look Yukasumi over there!" She says as Kyouki turns his head as he looks over to where she is pointing at looking uninterested, until his eyes sparkle too along with her. "Look at all the food! It goes on for blocks!" Kyouki says ecstatically.

At the mention of food Yukasumi looks in their direction. "I've never seen so much food in one place like this." Yukasumi says as his sparkling eyes disappear as his face turns to one of smirking.

Yukasumi is about to charge down the Food Market with intentions to rob everything, but before he can even make that jump. Kyouki grabs the back of Yukasumi's shirt as he is stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah yeah, you'll have all the time to rob everything here later on. Right now we have a conference to attend to." He says dragging him on the ground as he continues walking.

"Well while you do that I'm going to-" Miharu starts as Kyouki tilts his head behind him slightly as his eyes lock into Miharu. In an instant Kyouki appears next to Miharu before she can even plan her escape.

Kyouki places his right hands on her shoulder as she is stopped in her tracks as he's still holding Yukasumi in his left. "Don't even think about it." Kyouki says as Yukasumi glares at him as he turns into water and reforms quickly.

Yukasumi draws his sword from his left side as Miharu slaps his hands off as she gets ready to make hand signs at any motives. Kyouki being in the middle looks between them back and fourth seeing the deathlock he has entered as he sighs.

"Is all of this needed? I just want to get this over with, don't make me have to bring it up. Especially in public." Kyouki says very vaguely but both Miharu and Yukasumi understand what he means as Yukasumi smirks.

Yukasumi dashes quickly at the Uzumaki as Kyouki's right arm extended as his Chakra comes around him. "Enough!" A voice of a man says as Yukasumi stops moving suddenly, Miharu and Kyouki look at the mystery character.

"I... Can't move... I-" Yukasumi starts as another man appears but they all know his name. "Naruto Uzumaki." Miharu says as she looks at the 7th Hokage. Kyouki lowers his arm slowly staring at the Uzumaki infront of him.

"You... have my moms eyes." Kyouki says staring at the Uzumaki infront of him. "You 3 must be from the Hidden Sound? That I'm suppose to be having a meeting with at this very moment?"

They all nod as what Naruto does next shocks them. Naruto does his signature big grin smile,"Well I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the Village and let's just walk together over there together. Shikamaru you can release the Ninjutsu."

Shikamaru nods as he releases the hold on Yukasumi who squeezes his fist and shakes his legs to make sure he has full control again. "Before we go can I ask you one question?" Naruto says to them.

"Why did your friend, Mitsuki, come to me by himself before you three?" Naruto ask them. Yukasumi draws his sword as he's the one that answers,"Because unlike Mitsuki he doesn't harbor the name that you Hidden Leaf ninja hate the most." Yukasumi says letting his sharp fang like teeth show as he glares at both Naruto and Shikamaru.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Shikamaru says getting suspicious of the three characters by the second. "We harbor the name Akatsuki." Miharu says bluntly while smiling.

The face of Naruto swiftly changes from one of happiness and acceptance to one of fear and caution. As his smile changes from one to a overwhelming serious look on his face.

Shikamaru looks between all three of the teenagers. The quiet one doesn't even look like a fighter wearing a simple White Longsleeve shirt with black sweatpants. His red short and semi spiky hair (look up Sting Eucliffe Tartaros Arc) and piercing gold eyes is what Shikamaru first notices. The only thing that points to him even being a fighter is the kunai and shuriken pouch on his right leg and black sandals.

The other male with the sword, medium length white hair and purple eyes. He has his hair up in a small ponytail with the front of his hair falling over his right eye. (If you need to understand more look up Rogue Tartaros Arc) He has white bandage so wrapped around his forearms and all the way up his right arm. The boys clothes is similar to the first a basic black T-Shirt and dark blue sweatpants with black sandals.

Shikamaru glances up and down at his sword, these glances don't go unnoticed by Yukasumi. Yukasumi draws his sword from his left side exposing the entire blade. "41 inch carbon steel blade, quenched black with parallel silver edge. White Nylon braided black faux rayskin handle, with a double brass signature guard and pommel cap." Yukasumi says showing off Iryūjon you Shikamaru and Naruto.

"And to top it off." Yukasumi starts sheathing Iryūjon,"Matte black paint wood scabbard with white rectangular patterns, purple cord and brass fittings." He finishes placing the sword back on his left side.

"Well I wish you would take this very seriously..." Miharu says smiling weirdly as Shikamaru and Naruto are taken back by the girls behavior. Shikamaru quickly dissects her appearance. Short orange like hair ending at her shoulder, and hazel eyes.

She wears a green long sleeve shirt with bandages around her waist and feet. Black pants and the similar black sandals they all seem to have. "Yes she is right please take us very seriously." Yukasumi says turning his back to Shikamaru and Naruto glaring at them with his head slightly tilted to them so they can see the left side of his face.

"Please, we're here to talk and peace. But if you don't take us seriously..." Kyouki starts as Shikamaru and Naruto are surprised by what happens. The three members of "Akatsuki" release a lot of chakra as their hair is flowing because of the amount of chakra being released and a lot of killer intent being released.

"We have no problem making you take us seriously..." Kyouki says as Naruto thinks. _Wow to think these kids could be this strong and be so young, even people like me, Gaara, Negi, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke weren't even this strong at there age._

"Ok ok I see... come as now I see how important this topic is." Naruto says as he behinds to walk towards the Hokage Tower. The three members of Akatsuki follows behind him as Shikamaru walks behind them.

* * *

 _Hokage Tower_

* * *

Naruto faces them in his chair, leaning forward with his hands folded. "Before we get started, I'd just like to warn you." Naruto says getting the attention of Miharu, Kyouki, and Yukasumi.

"The name Akatsuki isn't really a name that has a very good connotation behind it, especially being talked about by children. That name brings back memories, not only just for me, but a bunch of people throughout the world." Naruto says as you can feel his emotions slowly getting the best of him. Miharu is steps forward and looks into his eyes.

"You're very angry... why? Your chakra is leaking at multiple parts of your body uncontrollably." Miharu says smiling straight into his face. "You can feel my Chakra Nodes? How can?..." Naruto says actually surprised by this.

Kyouki crosses his arms and exhaules closing his eyes before opening them. "I believe I should start talking, my full name is Kyouki Kin Uzumaki." Kyouki says as Naruto's eyes widen as he starts mentally comparing Kyouki's features to Kushina's.

 _His bright red crimson hair is very similar to moms_... Naruto thinks. "Your an Uzumaki-" Naruto starts as Kyouki stops him from talking as a seal appears throughout his chest restricting his mobility and speech.

"Hey what are you-" Shikamaru says as he is captured in a similar seal underneath his feet. "Also the Anbu that i've been told exist, come out Miharu already knows you're hear and if you don't I will kill them both." Kyouki declares out loud as 4 Anbu appear at each corner of the room.

Shikamaru and Naruto try to speak but only muffling talk could be heard. "Listen I'm going to speak and I don't want anyone in this room to speak until I'm done. We're not coming to you as your enemies, therefore I'd like to not be treated like one. I'm releasing the seal." Kyouki states as he goes through hand signs as the seal disappears on both Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Alright as I was saying. My name is Kyouki Kin Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki Clan." Kyouki says as Yukasumi breaks his silence. "My name is Yukasumi Hōzuki, of the Hōzuki Clan." Miharu smiles happily. "My name is Miharu Shizukana, of the Shizukana clan."

"Listen I'm not some idiot, I'm an Uzumaki and I bet you can really guess who my mother is and all our parents are if you really thought long and hard about it. Especially you Mr. Nara you're IQ is extremely high so even though you guess aren't allowed to talk you've probably figured it out by now?" Kyouki states as Shikamaru nods as Naruto just listens.

"As I was saying I'm not stupid, the name Akatsuki brings pain, hate, and fear to the old generation. The new generation knows nothing about it, but my... former clan member Nagato Uzumaki made the Akatsuki as a protective unit and fought for peace. But I have to believe that the conditions set in the Ninja World currently isn't truly peaceful, that's why I harbor the name Akatsuki. Not until peace is completely given to me I will not rest until I make it true peace." Kyouki says extremely determined and serious.

"I don't fight with the title Akatsuki because I believe in all that peace crap and bullshit. I fight with the title Akatsuki to be recognised as a strong Shinobi, and win my battles through fear rather than death. My father taught me to fight in self defence and to only use your sword to kill but to avoid killing at all cause. I come from a background of Shinobi who were dominant during the Bloody Mist Era and I refuse to become like that. But I fight for now so I'll never have to fight again, as no one openly challenges someone everyone fears." Yukasumi says gripping his sword. "And honestly I'd prefer not to be known as a swordmans due to be killing and beating my enemies unlike the rest of my ancestors."

"I fight with the title Akatsuki because my dad told me I'm very dangerous for my own good..." Miharu says losing her happy and carefree nature and becomes really serious. "I'm a risk to others apparently especially if I get mad, and I love life and people. So I fight for the same reason as Kyouki and Yukasumi in a world where nobody has to truly fight. We all have our differences and reasons vary, but they all have the similar outcome. So please I ask you Lord Seventh, let us make the Hidden Leaf our base of operations."

Naruto is surprised by her words along with Shikamaru. Yukasumi smirks,"Leave it to Miharu to spill the deal so bluntly." Miharu ignores his comment. "Is that all?" Naruto ask them not wanting to break his conditions oath.

"Well... you three or four if I count that Mitsuki kid, are way above Genin level. I'd estimate your power to be High Chunin level, maybe even Jonin Level. And you seem pretty serious in your ability to fight but if I am to trust you three and grant you permission to do such a thing in my village. As quite frankly I agree and support your belief in wanting to change the Akatsuki's name, but please each of you answer this. What are your specialties and special abilities." Naruto says.

The three of them look towards each other back and fourth. "Should we really do that?..." Yukasumi asks concerned. "Ok I'll spill, but something you need to know about us as in us three is that-"

"Miharu!" Yukasumi shouts stopping her as Shikamaru gets on alert by his response to her about to reveal whatever it is. "Let her talk, it's stupid but better they know for now and only them." Kyouki says as Yukasumi exhales and becomes silent as Miharu continues.

"Ok... we are our parents children obviously as their DNA flows throughout our body." Miharu says as Naruto raises an eyebrow confused. "And what does that mean exactly?..." Shikamaru says crossing his arms analysing the young girl viciously.

"We aren't only just our parents children, for example Jugo Hōzuki is my father. But I also have the cells and DNA of a very important Shinobi of Kohonagakure, Hashirama Senju." Miharu says as surprising Naruto and Shikamaru look in between each other not saying a word before slowly turning their heads back to the three teenagers.

"I can prove it watch. Mokuton: Moku-" Miharu starts but the door behind the teenagers open. "It's alright we believe you and you don't need to explain yourselves either." The man says entering the room.

All eyes in the room glance towards the door revealing a man with big spiky white hair with part of it leaning to the side. "Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto says to the Shinobi. "Kids you can go, I'll make sure Naruto accepts your ideals. Leave Akatsuki, before my animosity towards that name makes me reconsider." Kakashi says walking behind Naruto's desk as the members of Akatsuki eyes don't leave his body.

"But I wasn't done with explaining-" Kyouki starts. Yukasumi glances at Kyouki and mentally sighs before putting his arm around his shoulder turning around for the door. "Quit it, we got what we wanted. Let's just walk for now..." Yukasumi says.

"Come on, Miharu." Yukasumi says to the young girl who looks conflicted between leaving and staying. Kakashi looks at her nodding as she nods leaving the Hokage's office and races towards her friends.

"Hey wait up you guys!" She shouts running after them as the door closes behind them. Naruto inhales and exhales while closing his eyes before opening them to look at Kakashi.

"I didn't need you to do that you know." Naruto says as the Anbu disappear from the room simultaneously. "Yeah maybe not but those kids would be here longer than they would have needed to be. Besides they're kids, they're this generations Itachi's and Minato's."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shikamaru ask the 6th Hokage confused for once. "Meaning they have promise, promise I don't want to see go to waste. So if you don't I'll grant them their wish of forming their own better version of Akatsuki here. That boy does remind me of that Pain guy, he was the one who killed me after all but I'm not making judgements based purely off their names. If they wanted to be like the old Akatsuki they wouldn't be asking for help and come out clean with their whole plan lie or not."

Naruto and Shikamaru look at each other silent. "Exactly my point, hoping to see what those kids can do now."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile outside the Hokage Tower, the three members of Akatsuki are walking away from said tower talking among themselves.**_

* * *

"So what do we do now? Because I'm not even going to waste my time to even think of anything." Yukasumi asks the others. Miharu looks at him confused as he says that as Kyouki simply ignores the two.

"Because Captain over there always has something planned out, so there's no point to even think for myself anymore." Yukasumi says as Miharu sweatdrops at the comment, she then looks at Kyouki who is spacing out.

"Kyouki... Hello? Earth to Kyouki?!" Miharu says to him trying to gain his attention. "Well I... actually have no clue." Kyouki says as he stops walking and looks actually lost.

Now both Miharu and Yukasumi sweatdrop. "I had 3 different scenarios planned in my head for that meeting. The first being that The Seventh says no and we have to leave the village. The second was he says yes and he completely trust us and makes us Chunin or something. The final scenario he says he'll think about it but atleast send us to the academy and Mitsuki. But literally none of those things happened!" Kyouki shouts as he's grasping his head losing his mind.

"And this is why we can't follow an overthinker because the moment shit doesn't go the way they expect they turn mad." Yukasumi says sighing while deep down kind of enjoying the Captain's stress.

"How about we just take the time to look around the village, after all we just got here yesterday and still pretty unfamiliar with it." Miharu says smiling in an effort to persuade him to control his mental breakdown.

Kyouki looks at her as he thinks to himself slowly calming down. "Yeah... that sounds about good." Yukasumi laughs in his head and Miharu nods happily as she leads the way as the two boys follow her.

 _ **For the rest of the day the members of the Akatsuki go on a sightseeing trip around Konohagakure. Everything was going well until...**_

Boruto Uzumaki is laying down upstairs in his bed his pajamas on staring at his ceiling in thought. "That Mitsuki guy is different... it looks like he was really about to kill Iwabe and had no problem if he did so." Boruto says to himself closing his eyes sighing.

The doorbell ringing can be heard from his room as he gets up to go answer it. "I got it mom!" He says shouting as he gets out of his bed and makes his way downstairs fast jumping down the stairs, then rushing to the door.

Boruto opens the door as he sees 3 kids about his age that he's never seen before. "Hi! Is Lord Hokage home?" Miharu says smiling. Yukasumi glances over to Kyouki whose eyes are locked onto Boruto.

"Um no he's not and he won't show up." Boruto says sounding annoyed and upset. "So you might as well leave before you're here for eternity waiting." Boruto slowly begins closing the door on them kind of rudely.

Once the door is closed he sighs and turns around to go back to his room and hits something as he falls to the floor leaning against the door. "This place is surprisingly not surprisingly big." Yukasumi says looking around the house.

As Kyouki and Miharu make similar comments completely ignoring Boruto. "Well if the Hokage isn't here then we'll force him here." Yukasumi says to Kyouki and Miharu who nod in agreement as Boruto looks at the three confused unable to talk.

Suddenly the three members of Akatsuki draw a lot of chakra as the air around Boruto gets thicker as he looks at the three strangers almost in fear. The 3 release so much chakra that you can even see the chakra aura around them.

Miharu has a brownish orange chakra around her, Yukasumi has a Lavender Chakra around him. But the biggest source of chakra is Kyouki with his Gold Chakra.

"Boruto! What's happen-" Hinata starts as she's on top of the stairs looking down at Boruto on the floor with three strangers around him. Hinata suddenly appears infront of Miharu with her Byakugan activated as Miharu can't keep up with her speed.

Yukasumi blocks the attack with Iryūjon and is pushed back by the attack into the living room. Hinata goes to attack Yukasumi with an attack from her Gentle Fist but a small tree sprouts from the ground infront of her path before growing around her extremely fast trapping her. "Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso." (Wood Style: Binding Nest) Miharu says as Hinata struggles to move before easily breaking out of it with an easy Rotation.

"Miharu any idea on the Sevenths-" Kyouki starts really not wanting to drag this out for very long as Naruto appears infront of him with his Kyuubi cloak around him with his tails swinging madly. "Nevermind." Kyouki says plainly looking up at the furious Hokage.

A/N: Ok I feel like this was a good chapter and a pretty good place to end things. So yeah these new "Akatsuki" members are really different and off. Each of them have things unique to them and have different mindsets.

Lets see how tf they get out of this one, until next time. Please leave a rate and Review, so with that out of the way Peace.


End file.
